


(i'm not okay) but nothing's broke

by petasos



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sex, Telepathic Bond, because headcanons, implied trans character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos
Summary: it's their last night in paradise.
Relationships: Diego Soto/Main Character (Endless Summer), Diego Soto/Varyyn (Endless Summer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	(i'm not okay) but nothing's broke

**Author's Note:**

> "wow, you're writing endless summer fanfic in 2020?" I WISH. i just found this in my docs trash and i didn't think it was half bad so i figured, y'know what? lemme publish it.
> 
> title from "smoke damage" by hi i'm case, since that's what i was listening to while formatting this.

He can't sleep. He just can't - he's stuck in a tent with Michelle, Raj, Craig… and there's a sensation pulling at his body, the kind that makes his stomach ache. Here it is, they're going home, finally everything will be right again… but, like Diego said, it's their last night in paradise - and Taylor's laying, curled into a sleeping bag, while Varyyn and Diego chat.

And he can hear it - thanks, telepathic connection! He can hear Varyyn's thoughts perfectly, clearly, and it's almost like he's there in their tent. Diego's laughing, his hands sliding around Varyyn's neck, and he kisses him, and Taylor aches. They're kissing and Varyyn's pulling Diego's shirt off his shoulders, his mouth on Diego's chest, and God, he can't lay still.

It's so crowded in this damn tent. He can barely move without bumping into someone else. Varyyn's fingers following Diego's form, his hands coming to rest at his hips… Taylor closes his eyes and shoves his face into his pillow, trying to block the image, turning so he's on his stomach.

Diego's begging now, and Varyyn straddles him, his knees on either side of Diego's legs, and fucking hell, the way Diego looks up at him, breathing heavily, eyes half closed… Taylor feels a familiar burn pooling in his belly - of fucking course. Of course. 

Varyyn's cradling Diego's head in his hands and kissing him, and Diego's voice is lower than usual, and they're kissing so much and so sweetly and so happily that it hurts for Taylor to see.

He wonders if Varyyn knows he can hear.

Then Diego's pulling back and he can't help but hope that they'll stop there, but instead he asks and receives - Varyyn's moving down, his mouth on Diego's thighs, and _shit_ it's too much.

Taylor's hips press harder against the ground, trying to make it stop.

But Varyyn's touching and licking and everything and when Diego comes with a gasp and it's apparently the best thing on Earth because Varyyn's gasping for breath alongside him.

“ _...can I?_ ” Diego asks, and returns the favour, taking Varyyn into his mouth and shit, shit, Taylor can almost feel it. When Varyyn's hips buck into the touch, Taylor's involuntarily follow, and it's everything he has in him to not reach beneath and finish the job. But he can't, just tries to tune it out, swallowing hard and trying to think of literally anything he can that's gross or nasty or whatever, anything else but Diego's mouth on Varyyn's dick.

It's not even him in that tent, for God's sake. Because if it was… He tries not to picture it. But then Varyyn's overcome, gasping so hard it makes Taylor gasp into the pillow, and Diego just swallows and wipes off his mouth and then Varyyn's fucking him, slow and steady and sweetly, and if there was a God, Taylor wishes to them for something to dull this.

Why now? Why not, oh, some time before they're going to go home?

_Can you please cut it out_? He thinks, trying to send those thoughts over whatever wavelength they share, but nothing happens. Varyyn doesn't stop. Makes no sign of recognition.

If it was him in that tent… God, why the fuck is he on the verge of screaming?

And now Varyyn's holding him in the afterglow, and Diego whispers “I love you,” and Taylor tries to drown it out, but he can't.

He can't and it's nothing at all, because they slip into sleep, entwined together, and yeah, they're movie soulmates, perfect for each other, whatever. Who fucking cares if they're together? He doesn't - God, not at all.

He lays in the dark, hurting, tears trailing down his cheeks.

They'll go home and Diego will never see Varyyn again and that's what stops the sickening feelings growing in him, even if it's vindictive and wrong on every level.

Maybe he should've slept with Jake or Sean or something. Anything but _this_.


End file.
